El error de tigresa
by Mecherazo
Summary: Primer relato de esta increíble pareja. Un songfic de PoxTigress. ONE-SHOT


**Mechero: Buenas gente este es nuestro primer fanfic, bueno voy a presentarme soy Mechero encantado de que nos leáis.  
****Machetazo: Para de besar culos por favor que me estás dando grima.  
Mech: Y esta bella alma de la caridad es Machetazo, perdonarle si se mete con vosotros alguna vez.  
Mach: Por favor para ya de preocuparte de lo que piensa la gente, eres un pringado y un…  
****Mech: Mientras él sigue diciendo una impresionante cantidad de barbaridades, voy diciendo que Kung Fu Panda no nos pertenece.****  
**

Era una noche estrellada, las estrellas llenaban el valle de la paz con su brillo; Po se hallaba solo, triste y cabizbajo en el durazno de la sabiduría, mientras disfrutaba del bello espectáculo que le ofrecía el cielo.

–No lo entiendo, todo parecía perfecto –pensaba Po-Tigresa y yo nos habíamos declarado nuestros sentimientos, nos besábamos, salíamos a comer, practicábamos Kung Fu juntos, hablábamos… Pero aún me preguntó como comenzó esa estúpida pelea.

**-FLASHBACK- **

Eran las ocho menos cuarto, Tigresa y Po llevaban ya casi tres semanas saliendo pero ninguno de los 5 furiosos ni el maestro Shifu sabían de su relación pero, aunque la llevaban en secreto, eran muy cercanos el uno del otro, tanto que ya dormían juntos (ojo: Estaban juntos pero no había pasado nada, malpensados, XD).

Entonces Po se despertó; le encantaba despertarse junto a Tigresa porque dormida parecía más bella de cómo la gente la veía e incluso de cómo él la veía. Era un ángel, un ángel que podía cautivar a cualquiera con esos bellos ojos de color rojo carmín pero era su ángel. Este hecho le gustaba mucho.

–Buenos días, Tigresa- dijo Po al ver que Tigresa se comenzaba a despertar.

–Buenos días, Po- dijo Tigresa y se dieron un beso- ¿Qué tal has dormido?

-La verdad es que he tenido un sueño muy raro. Soñaba que estaba saliendo con una bella, hermosa, inteligente y fuerte tigresa pero por lo que parece mi sueño se hizo realidad.

-Tonto- dijo Tigresa pero de forma muy cariñosa.

Entonces se dieron un beso aún más largo y profundo que el anterior pero, de repente Tigresa cortó de golpe el beso.

-¿Qué pasa Tigresa? –preguntó Po desconcertado.

–Po, ya casi son las ocho(es la hora a la que suena el gong para levantarles), y si nos pilla Shifu, ahí Dios que vergüenza, vamos Po veté vistiéndote- le decía Tigresa mientras le tiraba sus pantalones.

Tigresa, pero ¿porque- dijo mientras le da su pantalón en la cara- estás tan preocupada?

-Porque me daría mucha vergüenza que mi padre supiera que estoy saliendo contigo- dijo Tigresa mientras se vestía.

-¿Te daría vergüenza que supiera que estas saliendo con alguien o te daría vergüenza que supiera que estoy saliendo contigo?

-Po, no digas… -hablo Tigresa.

–No, eso es lo que me has dado a entender- interrumpió Po con expresión triste- bueno me voy que como has dicho casi son las ocho- dijo mientras salía por la puerta para ponerse en su puerta para fingir que se había levantado.

Pero... -dijo Tigresa pero no pudo acabar la frase porque Po había cerrado la puerta tras de él.

De repente, sonó el gong y los 5 furiosos, Po y el maestro Shifu hicieron su rutina de saludarse, tras esto se fueron a desayunar, acabada la comida, se fueron a entrenar. Al acabar el entrenamiento, Po se fue tan rápido de la sala de entrenamiento que a Tigresa no le dio tiempo de hablar con él para resolver este problema que había surgido entre ambos. Por la noche, todos estaban esperando a Po para tomar su sopa.

¿Dónde está Po?- dijo Mantis con cara de hambriento. No crees que si lo supiéramos no iríamos a decirle que viniera para poder comer- dijo Víbora mientras le daba un coletazo.

Tigresa no estaba prestando mucha atención a la situación ya que estaba pensado en el error que había ocurrido por su culpa en su habitación: _como he podido decirle eso a Po, yo nunca he querido decirle eso, ¿donde estarás Po?, pensaba Tigresa._

Cuando, de repente recordó donde podría estar, un lugar en el que él normalmente meditaba y descansaba, donde siempre iba: El durazno de la sabiduría. Entonces escabulléndose sin que se dieran cuenta los otros furiosos se dirigió hacia el árbol.

-FIN FLASHBACK-

Po, al disfrutar de esa vista del cielo estrellado, recordó una canción que había escuchado en un bar con Tigresa, una canción que no había comprendido, hasta ahora:

i hate feeling like this  
i´m so tired of trying to fight this  
i´m asleep and all i dream of  
is waking to you  
Tell me that you will listen  
Your touch is what I'm missing  
And the more I hide I realize  
I'm slowly losing you  
comatose,  
I'll never wake up without an overdose of you.

Entonces Tigresa estaba cerca del durazno y logró ver a Po, pero no comprendía que estaba haciendo allí, así que decidió acercarse sigilosamente para saber que hacía. Mientras tanto, Po seguía cantando:

I don't wanna live  
I don't wanna breathe  
'Les I feel you next to me  
You take the pain I feel  
Waking up to you never felt so real I hate living without you  
Dead wrong to ever doubt you  
But my demons lay in waiting  
Tempting me away  
Oh how I adore you  
Oh how I thirst for you  
Oh how I need you  
comatose  
I'll never wake up without an overdose of you

Tigresa,que había logrado moverse sigilosamente, se hallaba en un arbusto desde el cual ya podía ver que estaba haciendo: estaba mostrando sus sentimientos con esa canción, unos sentimientos tan profundos que a ella tanto le costaban expresarlos: _Po ¿de verdad te sientes así? ¿tanto me quieres? y yo preocupándome por lo que otros podrían pensar si supieran que estoy saliendo contigo, que estúpida he sido. __Pero tranquilo eso va a cambiar- pensó Tigresa._

I don't wanna live  
I don't wanna breathe  
'Les I feel you next to me  
You take the pain I feel  
Waking up to you never felt so real  
I don't wanna sleep  
I don't wanna dream  
'Cause my dreams don't comfort me  
The way you make me feel  
Waking up to you never felt so real.

Entonces Tigresa, que logró acercarse con sigilo, se quedó justo al lado de Po pero de tal forma que Po no la vió, le dio un toque en el brazo para llamar su atención.

¿Qué pasa?- dijo Po mientras se dio la vuelta y vio, de repente, a Tigresa- ¡Tigresa! Dijo Po con una cara tan sonrojada que se podía ver desde 2 kilómetros de distancia- ¿Has oído lo que estaba haciendo?

-Sí- dijo Tigresa con una voz muy tranquila pero seria al mismo tiempo.

¿Desde cuándo llevas oyéndome? Dijo Po con el mismo tono de vergüenza.

El suficiente- dijo Tigresa.

Escucha yo… - dijo Po pero fue callado por dos dedos de Tigresa los cuales se posaron en sus labios.

-Po, no tienes nada que decir, si alguien tiene que decir algo, soy yo- dijo Tigresa mientras que Po se quedaba algo desconcertado- lo siento, siento haberte hecho sentir así, yo solamente… yo…- intentaba decir algo Tigresa pero no podía ya que le empezaron a brotar lágrimas de los ojos.

-Tigresa, no, no llores- dijo Po mientras la abraza.

-Perdóname, he sido una egoísta y una estúpida, solo he pensado en mí, en cómo está relación podría afectarme y no he pensado en cómo te sentías al esconder esta relación así que por eso, ¡lo siento! -dijo Tigresa mientras se encontraba entre los brazos de su amado y lloraba más fuerte.

-Tigresa, tranquilízate no estoy enfadado contigo –dijo Po de una forma muy dulce que logró que Tigresa parara de llorar momentáneamente.

-Ah ¿no?- dijo Tigresa con unas lágrimas aún en sus ojos mientras se separaba un poco de Po, pero aún así estaban muy cerca.

-No, así que para de llorar porque me duele verte triste, al revés, prefiero verte con tú expresión seria que tal como estás ahora.

-Tonto- dijo Tigresa de manera dulce.

Después, se unieron en beso profundo al mismo tiempo que apasionado. Tras aquel besó, algo cambió en Tigresa, ella sabía que Po era su amor verdadero, estaba tan segura de ello que ya no tuvo miedo de decir que estaban saliendo a su maestro ni a nadie, y esto se mostró en que tras volver al palacio de jade y a haber cenado junto con todos, los reunió a todos en el salón de entrenamiento para darles la noticia.

Al principio todos se quedaron impactados: Grulla estaba con el pico que formaba un ángulo 90º perfecto, Víbora estaba un poco enfadada de que su amiga no le hubiera contado hasta entonces que estaba saliendo con Po pero estaba contenta por ella, Mono y Mantis se desmayaron de la impresión y el maestro Shifu se quedó con un tic en el ojo que mostraba como estaba y tras habérsele pasado el tic, casi mata a Po, al estrangularle con el bastón de su maestro pero, por suerte, Tigresa logró arreglar la situación y Shifu aceptó su relación y dos años más tarde se pudieron casar, fueron felices y comieron fideos.

FIN

**Mech: Espero que os haya gustado. ¿A ti que te ha parecido Machetazo?  
Mach: La verdad es que me ha gustado mucho.  
Mech:¿En serio? Qué raro que a ti te guste algo.  
Mach: Por supuesto, como no me podía algo que he hecho.  
Mech: Cómo no, alguna razón había que haber para que te gustara.  
Mach: Pero aún así que hayas hecho algo bien, es muy raro que hayas escrito bien este relato, ¿desde cuándo tienes cerebro?  
Mech: Desde cuando tú no eres virgen, o sea, nunca.  
Mach: Eso ha sido un golpe bajo.  
Mech: Lo siento pero era la única forma de que te callarás para que pudiera despedirme de la gente, así que hasta la próxima gente.  
****Mach: Espera que tengo que despedirme de los tontos que están leyendo esto, jajaja.  
Mech: Deja de meterte con los lectores, ¡YA!  
****Mach: Vale, lo intentaré, nos veremos en el próximo episodio, adiós.****  
**

**PD:La canción es Comatose de Skillet.**


End file.
